Hetalia 100 Themes Challenge RussLiech
by Hufflepuff-Sunflower
Summary: Stories for Russia and Liechtenstein are very hard to find... So, I found 100 prompts, and decided to try all 100 on them. Mostly light romance, (Is that 'fluff? I have NO idea...) Rated T for (censored) language. And because... it's Hetalia.
1. 1- Introduction

_**I found a list of 100 prompts... and RussLiech needs more**_** love.**

"Class, sit down, and shut up!" shouted the teacher, growing tired of everyone making so much noise. They did as they were told, and faced the front to see a blonde haired girl walk through the door. "This is Lili Zwingli, from Switzerland."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"She's new to our class, so make her feel welcome, okay?"

"Sir?"

"You're all from different countries, so I don't expect any racism. If there is, I shall be _very_ disappointed."

"Sir, I'm not from-"

"Anyway, continue with your maths. I don't honestly give a s***." The teacher threw himself down onto his chair, plugging his earphones back in. Lili from Switzerland was left standing up the front of the classroom, green eyes wide, staring in fear at everyone. Every seat was taken, except for one. She walked over to the boy, who was bent over, looking at his textbook.

"E-excuse me… may I please sit here?" she asked, timidly. The boy looked at her, a smile forming on his round face.

"Are you serious? You'd like to sit with me?"

"J-ja… Is that a problem?"

"Nyet! There's no problem at all!" he replied, beaming. He didn't realise he was so loud.

"Quiet, Braginski," barked the teacher, not even looking up from his laptop.

"Yes, sir. A-are you going to sit?" he asked, this time more quietly. Lili smiled, and took the seat beside him. "So, Lili Zwingli from Switzerland. I've never been to Switzerland before."

"Well, um, neither have I, really. I'm actually from _Liechtenstein_, which is between Austria and Switzerland. It's really rather small."

"Oh, I see. I've never heard of Liechtenstein. Well, I am Ivan Braginski, from Russia." A crumpled paper ball was thrown at Lili's shoulder. After a moment of shock, she opened it. _Watch out, he's CRAZY! ~AFJ_ was written inside. Lili looked behind her, to see who'd written it. She saw a blonde boy with glasses and a cowlick making the 'quiet' sign at her. She gave him a questioning look. Ivan turned around to see who his new friend (hopefully) was looking at. "That's Alfred Jones."

"He… he gave me this note…" Lili said, passing Ivan the note. Alfred smacked his head with his hand.

"You're not supposed ta show 'im!" he groaned under his breath. Ivan looked at the note, brow furrowed. He glared at Alfred. _Spreading more rumours…_

"Don't believe all the things Alfred says. He also claims aliens are real." Lili laughed as she pulled out her exercise book.

"Were we supposed to have a textbook…?"

"Yes, but if you don't have one, you can share mine."

The teenagers at the surrounding tables stared at the two. No one had seen Ivan like this- no one had given him a chance. Lili didn't pay attention to the intimidating aura he gave off, like they did. By the end of the day, Ivan could definitely say that they were friends.

_**Please tell me what you think! These will mostly be Human AUs, and mostly with them set as teenagers, but sometimes adults.**_


	2. 2- Love

**Wow... I can't believe I haven't worked on this in over a month... I was so pumped to do it... Well, that's the summer/Christmas holidays for you! (A-and Tetris... and the Sims distracted me too...)**

**I was totally unsure of what to write for this second theme... love... I've never really known how it feels to have your feelings returned. *sigh* Oh well. That's what the future is for! And if not... I'll always have my dear Russia. Yeah... I fall in love with fictional characters too much- DON'T JUDGE ME! I was hanging out the washing the other day, listening to the song 'Maybe Tomorrow' by the Remus Lupins (Yes, you read that right. They make music inspired by Harry Potter. Check them out! Alex Carpenter is the main singer... he's awesome.) when inspiration struck. That's what the lyrics near the end are from.**

**I'm not too sure how it is... all this heat has sapped me of creative and physical energy... Well, that's the downside to living in Australia.**

The brightly lit restaurant was full of chatter, mostly from toddlers, and gossipy teenage girls. The pair sat in a booth in the corner, a window to the left of them. They could sense the prying eyes of their schoolmates occasionally resting on them, but they ignored them anyway.

"So, Lili, how have your holidays been?" Ivan asked, smiling. It was nearing the end of the summer holidays, and he, along with his sisters, had spent their holiday visiting family back in Russia. This was the first time he'd been able to see his best (and only) friend in months.

"They've been pretty good. Bruder got a new gun, so he was happy. There was nothing really to do at home, though. He's always so busy with work..." Lili didn't want to complain. She'd been left alone for most of the day, almost every day, while Vash worked. It would be really insensitive to complain about loneliness to Ivan, of all people, as well. She kept the smile on her face, but she also sounded sort of sad. Ivan's heart sank- he knew exactly how she felt. "I got a new hair ribbon, though," she added happily.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here."

"Don't worry, you were with your family. What are they like?" Lili asked. The only people in Ivan's family she'd met were his two sisters.

Ivan was silent for a moment. "Not very pleasant. I would've like to stay here, but we don't get to see them much, so I had to go. It's a lot warmer here, as well..." Lili smiled again. Ivan found her absolutely beautiful when she smiled. Well, he found her beautiful anyway- both inside and out. He hadn't realised how lonely he had been until he met Lili, and then was forced to go away for months... but now he was back, and he had Lili, and everything was good again. "You had others to be with though, da?"

Lili shook her head. "Eliza was mad at Roderich, and Gilbert wasn't helping much... I didn't want to get involved. And Alfred always... um... talks badly... about... er... you... Plus, you know bruder. He won't let me visit people. Usually." Ivan nodded knowingly.

Vash had been very much against the two's friendship, and would never let Lili go anywhere with Ivan. So, instead, Ivan would visit Lili. Vash's guns never seemed to intimidate him, so he reluctantly let them go places. Only if Vash would be able to call Lili to check that the Russian hadn't murdered her. ("Why would I do that?!" Ivan asked, horrified.)

"Eliza and Roderich... they're in a... relationship, aren't they?" Ivan asked, not particularly wanting to comment on Alfred. Lili nodded, and he swallowed a mouthful of mashed potatoes, deciding that if he was ever going to tell her... it had to be now. He had to tell her that... that he loved her... when she was around, everything felt better, he didn't feel like he was going insane, she had a positive aura. He'd noticed that the feeling had been missing while lying in his cold, quiet room, with the sounds of people yelling drifting into his mind. He'd missed her, terribly... "Um... L-Lili?"

"Yes, Ivan?" she replied, putting down her glass of lemonade.

"I... um..." _Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?!_ he mentally scolded himself. At that exact moment, Lili's mobile started ringing. Normally, she'd ignore it, especially if Ivan had been talking to her, but it was a call from Vash, checking in on her.

"I'm sorry, Ivan, I _need_ to answer this... you know bruder..." she mumbled apologetically, walking to the balcony outside the restaurant, that overlooked a beautiful, shimmering lake, and provided necessary silence.

_**I love you, I love you, I love you I do.  
I love you, I love you, I love you I do.**__**And it feels so good to say that I do,  
I love you, I love you.**_

"I... I love you, Lili..." Ivan mumbled into his scarf, staring out the window at her. It felt good to get it off his chest... it would feel even better if he could say it to her. Every time he'd tried to, something stopped him. And... what if she didn't feel the same way...? He might lose her as a friend... and her friendship was more important.

Three minutes later, Lili returned, slipping her mobile back into her bag. "I'm so sorry, Ivan... Vash worries a lot..."

Ivan smiled. "Da, I know. I worry about Natalya a lot. Though... for a different reason..." his smile faded, as he scanned the room for his little sister.

"So, what were you going to tell me?"

"Um..."

_**Maybe tomorrow,  
I'll tell her**_** tomorrow.**

"I l..." _It can wait..._ he decided. "I like your new ribbon, Lili. It's very pretty." _Just like you..._

**So... um... do you like it? I thought it was kinda cute, if I do say so myself... nervous teenage Russia... Don't be afraid to tell me what you think~! Constructive criticism is welcomed, as it helps me with my writing!**


End file.
